Avenger Dynasty
by Grimm48
Summary: What if Captain America wasn't the only one found in the ice and Fury kept the other person hidden on his Helicarrier, until Hawkeye caused a major system malfunction while being under Loki's influence. Pairing: Wei x Wanda
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Captain America wasn't the only one found in the ice and Fury kept the other person hidden on his Helicarrier, until Hawkeye caused a major system malfunction while being under Loki's influence.

Pairing: Wei x Wanda

disclaimer:I don't own Avengers or Dynasty Warriors franchise

* * *

Hawkeye, controller by Loki with the powers gained through the staff fires two exploding arrows at some of the main terminals of the Helicarrier's bridge and then shoots an arrow with a malicious virus at an terminal, where it hacks in and does some major damage to the flying Shield base.

The main damage consists of another engine shutting down. With another damaged by an explosion the Helicarrier is well on its way to going down.

Hawkeye then flees the scene, to get back to the plane he came with, his mission to cause havoc, allowing Loki to free fulfilled. Unknown to everyone aboard the plane however, the arrow had another effect. You see Captain America wasn't the only one they found in a frozen solid state, at a much deeper level they acquired another person, who must've been there for a few millennia according to carbon dating. The malfunction of the system also caused the cooling unit he was in to overheat and catch fire, melting the frozen man's icy prison within a few minutes.

When He awakes, dressed in a green armor and armed with a double-bladed voulge he finds himself in the burning containment unit and punches against the top of the container, sending it flying across the small, otherwise empty room. Once he climbs out of the smoldering container he sees what resembles an opening in the to him weird walls around himself.

The person, Wei Yan approaches the door cautiously, hearing shouts and loud noises coming from outside.

When he's at the door it opens automatically and he peers outside, seeing multiple people running away in fear. He steps outside and hears a beastly roar going through the room he just stepped into.

He looks to his left and sees a hole in the wall, just next to where he stepped out from and peers across the corner, seeing a beautiful redheaded woman, dressed in all black holding her side in pain and stare at him and something behind him with her eyes darting back and forth confused.

"_Where am I,… what happened? Where is Liu Bei?"_ Wei asks in a language Natasha didn't understand.

"What?" She asks, her eyes ringing from having been knocked away by the Hulk, who's fighting Thor just behind the weird newcomer.

"Please, I don't know who you are or if you understand me but help us." She says in a worried tone and points behind him, which Wei catches onto despite not understanding a single word.

"_What is … that?"_ He asks seeing the green monster fight against a blonde man, brawling it out in a fistfight.

Wei looks at the woman staring at him once more before he rights himself and approaches the monster from behind.

"We're not your enemies Banner. Try to think." Thor says, while struggling to hold back the Hulk's massive fist, only for Hulk to punch him across the room with his other hand.

"_Beast, I've come to face you."_ Wei says, standing poud with his Voulge and Hulk glares behind himself, at the green dressed newcomer, swinging a punch at him and Wei blocks it with his Voulge, only for the weapon to break and him to get send flying, hitting the wall just next to the hole Natasha watches the duel from.

"_Ugh, my… weapon."_ Wei grunts angrily and removes himself from the rubble of the wall, gathering his Musou and empowering his body.

Natasha sees the brownhaired man start to glow a light yellow and mumbles to herself "Fury has some explaining to do."

Meanwhile Thor recovered himself and reaches out his hand, catching Mjolnir which flew through the Helicarrier until it reached Thor's grasp and Thor jumps at the Hulk, hitting him back and sending him tumbling back into a jet. Hulk rips out on of the plane's wings and throws it at Thor, who ducks under it and Throws his hammer at Hulk, who tries to catch the object, only to get pulled away by the magic hammer and get his giant hand trapped underneath the hilt.

Thor kicks him across the face and jumps on the Hulk's back, while retrieving his hammer, using the weapon to choke the giant monster but Hulk flails around wildly until Thor is send flying off the monster, his hammer dropping at the Hulk's feet.

"_That weapon can hurt it. I will need to borrow it." _Wei says, seeing that Mjolnir is effective against the Hulk and he runs over to the green monster, reaching it in a matter of seconds and tackling the giant, knocking him over. The Hulk gets up angrily and tries to squash Wei, only for him to have picked up the hammer and hits his arm away with Thor and Natasha looking at him stupefied.

Wei then starts to hammer away at the Hulk, who always tries to get back up, only to fall back on the floor, until he grabs Wei's leg and throws him against the ceiling, sending him flying through it to the higher deck. Once there Hulk jumps after him, followed by Thor and punches at Wei wildly with him blocking the strikes with his arms, struggling to keep standing from the force behind the punches though. When Thor appears at his side he throws the hammer over to him and Thor knocks the Hulk backwards. Wei recovers his footing and jumps at the Hulk, kicking it in the face, stunning it for just a moment, but it's long enough for Thor to throw Mjolnir at the Hulk's chest with enough strength to send the green giant sailing through the window behind him and off the Heli carrier.

"Good fight, new friend." Thor says, recalling Mjolnir and patting Wei's shoulder appreciatively before he walks back in the ship to see if his brother is still contained and Loki tricks him into getting in the pod and sends him tumbling down to the earth in the death trap.

"_I should help … that woman."_ Wei says, looking out of the carrier for the first time and is scared, that he can't see the ground anywhere. He jumps through the hole the Hulk threw him through and jogs over to the woman resting against the wall.

"_Let me … help you."_ He says in his grumbly voice with Natasha still not having any idea what he wants but accepts the offered hand since he just helped get rid of the Hulk.

Natsha then gets helped up by Wei and she leads them to a part of the Helicarrier which Hawkeye uses to sneak away.

"_Where are we going?"_ Wei asks, looking at her questioningly.

She doesn't reply and only motions for him to follow.

* * *

The two soon come across the archer and she walks up behind him, knocking away the bow he aims at her, causing the arrow to fly off to the side. She then kicks him in the face and jumps under the walkway the two were fighting on, only to reappear on the other side and kick him in the chest, sending him tumbling back a few steps. He aims another arrow at her and fires it, only for her to gracefully dodge it by jumping up on a beam, swinging around it once and Wei gets hit against his arm where the arrow breaks and falls to the floor in pieces with him looking at the projectile with surprise. Natasha and Hawkeye then start to fight in close quarters and he uses his bow to trap her arms, only for her to turn the fight around, using the bow as a staff instead while he pulls out a knife.

He slashes at her, which she stops by pushing his arm away with one hand and kicks him in the gut with her boot. She then further tries to twist his arm to make him release the blade, only for him to switch it to his other hand and try to stab her. He twists his arm so that the blade is directed at his neck but he overpowers her and she's struggling against the blade, which is aimed right in her face with him trying to stab her through the eyes only for Wei's hand to reach out and snap the blade in two, looking at the result with surprise, just as Hawkeye does and she uses the moment of surprise to pull him in another hold and slam him head first into a metal beam, knocking him out.

Once he's on the ground Wei leans over, holding the blade the the archer's throat but Natasha kneels down beside her unconscious comrade and stops Wei, holding out both her hands in a stopping motion and he looks at her confused.

She slowly grabs his part of the knife and lies it to the floor while she attempts to heft Hawkeye over her shoulder to drag him away but feels her ribs protesting after the hit Hulk landed earlier.

"_Let me help."_ Wei says and grabs the man instead, flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I guess he deserved that anyways." She says with a smirk and motions for Wei to follow her.

The two then head to the med bay where they deposit Hawkeye before going to Fury with Natasha having questions about the weird newcomer. On the way she as well as the rest of her team still aboard the Helicarrier, meaning Tony Stark and Captain Rogers learn of Coulson's passing.

* * *

"These were in Phil Coulson's possession, I guess you didn't get to sign them." Fury says, throwing bloodied captain America collectible cards on the table in front of Steve and Tony.

"We haven't heard anything yet on Banner or Thor. And yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the tesseract. But I never put all my chips on that domino, there was an idea. Stark knows this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people and see if they could become something more. To see if they worked together if we needed them to, to fight battles we couldn't. Phil Coulson died, still believing in that idea." Fury tells the two men.

"Fury! You have some explaining to do." Natasha says loudly, approaching the group of three.

"Black Widow, what …" Fury says and stops midsentence upon seeing Wei walk around freely and gets out his gun, aiming at the green dressed man who gets into a defensive stance and growls at him.

"Lower your gun, he got rid of the Hulk for us, whatever he is." She tells Fury sternly.

"Well, then this won't do much damage anyways." Fury says and puts away his gun, still eyeing the green dressed warrior.

"Whoa, who is this guy?" Tony says amused by his unique appearance.

"That's what I'd like to know." She says, standing across from Fury with her arms crossed while Wei looks around the room with wonder.

"We don't know where he came from. But he was found in the ice, a couple hundred feet under where you were frozen to be exact Rogers." Fury informs them.

"So what? You kept him on ice? Like you did me?" Steve asks angrily.

"Yes, we don't know what he is capable off. He appears to be one of the first ever superhuman. We dated him even older than Thor is." Fury says.

"He looks like he's in his 20ties to me." Stark remarks.

"_What is going on, why is everyone looking at me?" _Wei asks glaring around the table wearily.

"Let me try something, do you think you can get him to stay calm and put this on his neck?" Tony asks, handing Natasha a device he made, which is supposed to translate languages over impulses directly to the person who's wearing it.

"Sure, we can try." She says, taking the small device and walks over to Wei, who looks at her with confusion written over his face.

She then points at him and motions that he should put the device on his neck by showing it to him on herself.

Wei accepts the device, eyeing it for a moment before he repeats Natasha's actions and puts the device on.

"Can you understand us now?" Tony asks.

Wei looks at him shocked and nods his head, saying "_Yes… how is that … possible?"_

"We can't understand you yet. Sorry." Natasha tells him and he turns towards her, nodding his head once.

"Say, do you mind waiting a bit? We have something to discuss. Agent Hill will take you to a room and give you a briefing of what is happening right now." Fury tells Wei, who looks at Natasha, trusting the redhead to some extend and she nods for him to follow Maria Hill, who's waiting at the door for him.

He nods slowly and follows Fury's second in command to a secluded room, where she explains that it's been a long time since he got frozen and that they are an agency, which tries to help people and that humanity is under attack right now.

Wei asks her if she meant that they are attacked by the Hulk and she informs him that Hulk is an ally who went out of control and tells him about Loki's attacks.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony Stark, during a discussion with Steve Rogers realizes that Loki will use his newly finished Stark Tower to go through with whatever plan he has for the Tesseract.

Steve aka. Captain America goes to gather the remaining force, meaning Black Widow.

"Time to go." Steve says entering the room Natasha is in.

"Go where?" She asks.

"I´ll tell you on the way, can you fly one of those Jets?" He replies.

"I can." Clint, who now is back to his own self says, stepping out of the adjacent bathroom.

Steve looks to Natasha, who nods to show that Hawkeye is back to normal.

"You got a suit?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Then suit up." Steve says, pressing since time is of the essence.

"What about the other one?" Natasha asks before Steve takes off.

"I don´t know, try your luck if you think he´ll help us but we don´t have much time." Steve tells her.

"OK, I´ll meet you at the hangar." She tells the two men and goes to where Wei was getting filled in by Maria Hill.

"Hey, can I talk to him?" Natasha asks the woman when she arrives.

"Sure." Mariah replies and leaves the room.

"Hey, first thanks for saving us earlier and I want to ask if you can help us again? I and a few others are about to head out to defend our planet and frankly we can use every hand we can get." Natasha tells him.

After a moment of silence, during which she isn´t sure if Tony´s device translated her at all Wei turns to face her and gives her a slow nod.

"Great, now follow me and we´ll get you a suit." She says and Wei follows her to the armory where she hands him a simple black mission suit and shows him the weapons, where Wei takes a steel bo-staff, since nothing else there fits his fighting style.

"Great to see that you will join us." Steve tells Wei when Natasha and he enter the hangar, heading for their Jet.

Wei only nods in response since they won´t understand a thing he´d say anyways.

Moments later their Jet as well as Tony in his somewhat repaired Ironman suit fly off the Helicarrier and head to Stark Tower.

* * *

After trying to stop the machine set up on his rooftop but failing to do so since it is protected by an imbreachable forcefield Tony enters his Tower, loosing his Ironman suit as he goes down his landing platform, while eyeing Loki, who´s making his way in the tower as well from the other side of the balcony.

Tony tries to make Loki give up, but in reality, he only wants to buy time for Jarvis to ready his replacement suit, which he receives just in time after getting thrown out of a window curtesy of the ice giant.

Not long after the machine on his roof reaches full power and shoots a beam into the sky, where a massive portal appears, letting the chitauri army Loki has following him through to earth.

Tony is quick to engage the first wave in a fight but the Chitauri come streaming out of the portal endlessly and start to wreak havok on the city below them, quickly turning New York into a warzone.

While Loki is standing On Stark Tower, watching his army pouring upon the city Thor confronts him and they start to fight each other.

Clint, Natasha, Wei and Steve arrive at the City in the Jet and help Tony, shooting down a few Chitauri on their small flying machines before Loki shoots down one of the planes engine, after which Thor gets the upper hand in their battle since his brother is distracted.

Clint lands the plane in the streets of New York and the four exit the vehicle, heading into the masses running away in panic.

Hearing a loud hammering noise from above the four look up to see what looks like a giant mechanically enhanced wale coming out of the portal, bringing a massive amount of chitauri soldiers down to the ground while tearing through entire buildings with its massive fins.

Loki escapes from Thor by jumping of the tower and onto a glider.

Captain and the others are still gathered, waiting until they´ve devised a plan.

Steve sees a group of civilians flee into a building and goes after them, to protect them from the Chitauri already closing in on their location after Natasha and Clint told him to go ahead while they stay and take care of the Chitauri heading for their location.

Natasha lies down cover fire from behind a car while Clint helps some civilians out of a travel bus.

Wei looks to Natasha, pointing at the Chitauri across the street from them with his staff and punches his fist.

"Yes, those are the guys we need to get rid off." She answers.

Wei takes out his animal skull mask and pulls it over his eyes. After this he jumps out of the cover of the car and runs to the Chitauri, who fire at him. Not knowing they have superior weapons he gets hit and holds his abdomen in pain, where a laser burned through his suit, burning his skin.

Wei takes cover behind another car at this and focuses his musou. He then takes a giant leap, landing behind the Chitauri who turn to face him and swings at them, taking three heads right off their bodies. The other Chitauri all focus on him at seeing this and he releases a shockwave around himself, pushing them over before he stabs the remaining six Chitauri through their torso one by one.

After dealing with the first group of enemies Wei recalls his musou and heads back to Natasha, but not before stepping on one of the Chitauri´s weapons, which are laser guns with blades at the barrel.

He picks up two, swinging them around him, testing their feel and heads back to Natasha, who is looking at him while telling Clint, "I think bringing him was a good idea."

Wei arrives back at Clint and Natasha´s position and helps them fight off newly arriving Chitauri.

Wei slashes at them with both weapons when he accidentally touches the firing trigger on one and shoots right over his shoulder. After this he grabs a piece of metal from a car and wraps it around both hilts while the weapons face away from each other, producing a makeshift voulge while stopping him from accidentally shooting himself.

"Why are you using their weapons?" Clint asks Wei confused when Wei lands beside him, landing on a Chitauri, crushing him beneath his feet.

Wei looks at Clint and points to a stream of incoming Chitauri, just down the road and focuses his musou before throwing the weapon, piercing through five Chitauri with the voulge being stuck in the sixth one.

"Ah, that´s why." Clint says trying to mask his astonishment with sarcasm.

"Quit chatting and help me get rid of them." Natasha says, jumping at a Chitauri heading to them from the side and stabs it with her stun batons.

Clint shoots an arrow at another one arriving behind that one and joins her side.

"Hey, can you handle that side?" Clint asks Wei, pointing to the largest gathering of Chitauri, chasing down Chitauri in the direction where Wei threw his volgue.

Wei nods and runs towards that side, punching two Chitauri in their head, killing them as he runs towards his makeshift weapon. After equipping the weapon, he focuses his musou again and jumps into a large group chasing down civilians into a building two hundred feet away and lands while swirling his voulge over his head and cuts through the aliens around him. Before the rest of the Chitauri can ready themselves to attack the super powered human Wei is already slashing through their lines, while blocking incoming shots with his new weapon.

* * *

After he rescued some civilians and told the police what to do Steve rejoins Natasha and Clint on the bridge they split up from. Moments later Thor lands next to them while frying some Chitauri with his lightning.

"What is the story upstairs?" Steve asks the demigod.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor informs them.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony agrees.

"How do we do this?" Natasha asks while motioning Wei to come over to them.

"As a team." Steve says.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor tells the group.

"Well get in line" Hawkeye tells him, preparing his arrows.

"Save it. Loki will keep his fight focused on us and that´s what we want. Without him those things would run wild." Steve says while Wei arrives at the group.

"We got Stark up top…" Steve says but gets interrupted by an engine noise and the group turns to see Bruce Banner arrive behind the war hero on a motor cycle.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce says, getting off the bike.

"I´ve seen worse." Natasha says, looking at Bruce.

"Sorry." He apologizes, knowing she meant when she was getting chased down by him as the Hulk.

"No, we could use a little worse." Natasha informs him.

"Stark we got Banner." Steve tells Tony over his com.

"Well tell him to suit up. Cause I´m bringing the party to you." Tony tells them and flies around the corner with the giant whale-like Chitauri flying behind him.

"Doctor Banner, now might be a good time to get angry." Steve tells Bruce, who is walking towards the giant beast.

"That´s my secret captain, I´m always angry." Bruce tells him and turns into the hulk while Wei, not knowing that Bruce is the Hulk powered up and charged forward, upon seeing Banner, now as the Hulk punch the beasts head into the street below, causing the rest of the body to flip over in their direction Wei jumps up and releases a massive slash with musou energy from the edge of his blade, cutting the body in two and sending one half flying over the rest of the groups heads whith the other half flopping back down behind the beast lifelessly lying on the street.

"Whoa, that guy has some serious fire-power." Tony says, having aimed at the body with a missile but retrieves the projectile back into his suit.

Loki sees this and calls for the rest of his army.

* * *

"Uhm guys." Natasha says, looking to the two new beasts coming out of the portal with the other Chitauri on gliders.

"Alright, listen up. Until we close that portal up there, we need to contain it. Barton, I need you on that roof, eyes on everything." Steve tells Hawkeye.

"Stark, guard the perimeter. If anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." He tells Ironman, who flies away with Hawkeye, delivering him on the rooftop.

"Thor, you gotta try to bottleneck that portal. You got the lightning so light those bastards up." Steve tells the demigod who also flies away.

We three stay on the ground and keep the fighting going here. Hulk, smash!" Steve tells the rest of the group.

Hulk grins at this and jumps at the nearest Chitauri, who is climbing up a building and flattens it beneath himself before jumping across the street and repeating it with more Chitauri and starts to jump around attacking anything within reach.

Thor reaches the top of a tower and calls for lightning from the clouds, using himself and the metal of the tower as conductor to send lightning blasts at the Chitauri coming out of the portal.

Hulk starts to attack the first of the two beasts which arrived through the portal and tries to punch his way through its hardened armor while riding on it.

Meanwhile Ironman and Hawkeye take out a few of the Chitauri gliders.

"We gotta close up that portal." Natasha tells Steve after they finished off their respective Chitauri soldiers.

"Our biggest guns didn´t do anything." Steve reminds her.

"Well maybe it's not about the biggest gun." She replies.

"Well if you want to get up there you will need a ride." Steve tells her.

"Hey, Wei can you get me up there?" She asks her new ally, pointing at the top of Stark tower.

Wei looks at it and nods his head.

"Looks like I got a ride." She tells Steve, who then engages some Chitauri heading his way while Wei runs towards her, holding out his hand for her and swings her around, onto his back where she grabs onto his shoulders while he calls forth his musou, yellow energy glowing around him and jumps at a nearby building, only reaching halfway up but he jumps off its walls across the streets and onto the opposite buildings roof. From there he jumps onto two other roofs, closing the distance to the tower immensely and lands at the largest building next to the tower.

He runs towards the tower and jumps up as far as he can, still being about 30 feet away from the platform and offers Natasha the blunt side of his weapon, which she grabs before he swings it upwards, giving her a massive boost, enough for her to fly up onto the landing pad, where she lands unceremoniously due to her speed, while Wei crashes into the tower on another level.

He turns around and quickly jumps out of the tower, landing back on the roof of the opposite building and then jumps towards the beast flying around, landing on one of its giant fins.

While he is doing this Thor and Hulk are fighting off Chitauri on the other beasts back and Hulk rips out a piece of its armor shell, stabbing it down into its neck, after which Thor swings down at it while infusing his hammer with lightning, killing the beast and making it crash into the train station.

Hawkeye sees Loki flying around on a glider and fires an arrow at him, only for Loki to catch it, after which the arrow explodes in his face, taking out his glider and making the demigod crash into the top of the tower. Loki gets no chance to recover when Hulk jumps up at him and smashes him into the towers top floor.

"Enough! I am a god you dull creature, you are all beneath me." Loki announces loudly, but Hulk only grabs one of his legs and swings him around him into the floor like a ragdoll before rejoining the fight outside.

Meanwhile Natasha found previously knocked out and controlled the scientist next to the machine on the roof and he explains that the scepter might be able to cut of the portal´s power.

Wei, after jumping onto the remaining beast fights off the Chitauri climbing up to him while charging up his musou, gaining more strength the more enemies he defeats, like falling into a berserker mode. When he feels like he has enough power he lifts up his voulge and stabs it down while a gigantic energy blade sprouts out from the underside of the beast and Wei runs down its back, slashing it in half before jumping off and falling to the ground, where he has a rough landing, skipping a few times before stopping by landing in the side of a bus.

Not long after they get alerted by Fury that a nuke is heading right for New York city and Tony wants to shove it through the portal before they close it with the scepter which Natasha already retrieved from the balcony below, where Loki landed after being shot down curtesy of Hawkeye.

Tony uses the last of his suits power to fly the nuke through the portal, where he sees a massive attack ship from where the Chitauri forces are coming from and watches it go up in flames while he is falling down helplessly and loosing consciousness due to the lack of oxygen.

"Close it." Steve says heavily, while everyone looks up to the portal, where a red light can be seen from while the Chitauri all fall down lifelessly.

Natasha pushes the staff into the forcefield of the machine and couches its core, shutting off the device, thanks to the failsafe the scientist left in the machine sub consciously.

They watch the portal close quickly, only to be relieved when they see a human fall out of it before its gone.

"He´s not slowing down." Thor says, seeing Tony plummet towards earth, until the Hulk catches him midair and lands on his back to protect Tony from the fall.

Steve and Thor hurry over to where the Hulk landed and look for a sign of life from their inventor friend.

After a few seconds of distraught silence, where they think Stark died Hulk roars at the man lying helplessly on the ground in his suit and jolt him awake.

"What the hell?" Tony asks freaking out.

"What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." He says.

"We won." Steve tells him.

"Alright, yay. Good job guys but let's just not come in to work tomorrow." Tony tells them.

"We´re not finished yet." Thor says, looking to the top of Stark Tower where his brother is."

* * *

Days later the group meet up again to send off Thor, who is taking Loki back to Asgaard with him.

Once the two semigods left Natasha and Hawkeye head back to shield while Steve and Banner go off on their own.

Wei goes with Stark, who offered to help him get used to their world and to teach him English if only to keep the powerful being out of Fury´s hands.


	3. Chapter 3

|3 years later|

After a successful retrieval mission of Loki's scepter which was kept in a hydra base, the team consisting of Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye and Ironman are on their way back to the Avengers Headquaters, Tony's former Stark tower, now turned Avengers tower.

"Feels good right? We've been after this thing since Shield caught it. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties." Tony tells Thor and Steve, while they are standing in front of the case holding the scepter.

"This, this brings it to a close." Thor says relieved.

"As soon as we find out what else it's been used for and I don't mean just weapons." Steve adds.

"Banner and I are going to give it a once over before it goes back to asgaard, is that cool with you? It'll be just a few days until our farewell party. You're staying right?" Tony says,receiving a nod positive in return from the Norse god.

"Yes of course, victory should be honored with revels." Thor replies.

"Hopefully this'll put an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so let's party." Steve says.

"Hey Tony I've been meaning to ask, any word from Wei?" Natasha asks the millionaire.

"Ah yes, he said he's going to come to the party we were just talking about as well. He's been keeping busy with fighting bad guys in the eastern world as far as I've heard." Tony answers.

A few minutes later the Quinjet lands on the avenger tower and Hawkeye gets send to Banner's lab turned medical office.

"Lab's all set up boss." Maria Hill informs Tony and Steve, who are finishing up in the Quinjet.

"What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asks.

"NATO's got him." Maria informs him.

"And the two enhanced?" Steve questions.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. They were orphaned at 10 when a shell collapsed their apartment building." Maria tells him, handing him a tablet with information on the two.

"Their abilities?" Steve asks as they make their way into the tower.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis and mental manipulation. Basically he's fast and she's weird." Maria informs her leader.

"Well they will show up again." Steve tells her.

Over the next three days Bruce and Tony spend their time focusing on trying to apply the seemingly artificial intelligence in the gem of Loki's scepter to Tony's automatic suits to try and finish an idea Tony had, the Ultron program where his automatic suits would defend the world against alien threats but in the end they don't have much success before their time is up and the farewell party takes place.

* * *

|party|

Everyone is having fun and drinking in the main area of the avenger tower's top floor when a loud thump echoes through the hall.

"Anyone want to check that out?" Tony asks and Thor, Steve and Natasha head out to investigate the noise.

"What do you think happened?" Natasha asks while they are walking through the halls, checking in every room.

"I'm just hoping Hulk isn't crashing the party." Steve replies jokingly.

"Maybe one of Stark's machines exploded?" Thor suggests.

"I think it came from this direction right?" Natasha says, when they arrive at the landing pad for the Quinjet, next to the greenspace on the tower's top floor.

"I think I see what caused it." Thor says, throwing his hammer up and down in a relaxed fashion.

Steve and Natasha follow his line of sight, seeing Wei standing on the greenspace, looking for a way inside, not having been to the newest version of the tower before.

"Wei made it." Natasha says with a small smile, leading the way to the door leading to the grass area with her two friends following.

"Wei, you made it." Natasha says, giving the man a big hug.

"Yes. Sorry I'm a bit … late." Wei says stuttering slightly.

"Hey, your English has gotten better. Still have that stutter though." Thor says cheerfully, patting the man, who equals him in size and muscle definition on his back.

"You know that is from… being frozen for … a millenia, my vocal cords… are damaged beyond rescue." Wei tells him.

"Yes, sorry buddy. Thor can be a bit direct as you know." Steve tells the man, shaking his hand and patting his arm.

"Come on, the party already started." Natasha says and they lead him to the party.

"You know you could've used normal clothes, with your mission suit you'll stick out." Steve tells him.

"I prefer to be prepared for anything." Wei replies, looking down his green and silver suit which Tony designed for him. (AN: basically, a tech version of his clothes in DW 8 with the bone being replaced with a silver metal color.)

"So what disrupted our fine party?" Tony asks the three loudly when he sees them arrive back in the main room.

"We picked up our remaining guest." Thor says and Wei steps out from behind the three, making his way towards Tony, Bruce and Clint.

"Good to see you … all again." Wei greets them, giving them a quick hug each.

"Buddy, where have you been the last year?" Tony asks cheerfully.

"The Eastern world needs… someone protecting it every now and then." Wei replies.

"Well if you run into any trouble give us a shout, you know I build in a communicator in that thing right?" Tony tells him, pressing on his forearm protector, pulling up the suits electronics.

"I refrain from indulging in the suits capabilities… I am more than content with the… weapon return function you added." Wei tells Tony, who presses a button which clasps Wei's helmet back into the neck part of the suit.

"There we go. That's better, I think you were scaring some of the other guests." Tony tells him, patting on Wei's back before going of to talk with Rodney.

"Who is that?" Helen Cho asks Natasha, when she walks over to the bar, looking at Wei.

"Wei Yan, I would have imagined you'd know about him. He is part of the Avenger team but has mostly been focusing on protecting the Asian continent for about half a year to a year now." Natasha replies.

"Oh, is he the Green Dragon?" Helen asks.

"Yup. Tony gave him that nickname, I don't think he'd have picked a name at all if it were up to him, but for the first half-year he couldn't speak a word of any language." Natasha informs the doctor.

"Could you introduce me to him?" Helen asks, looking at the man who equals, maybe even surpasses the physique of the Norse god she previously thought to be the hottest guy on earth.

"Just go talk to him, he's pretty tame if he isn't in a fight." Natasha tells her with a smirk.

Helen downs her drink and walks over to Wei, who's standing next to Clint.

"And there she is, my savior. Wei, let me introduce you to Helen Cho." Clint says overly ecstatic.

"Hello." Helen greets him timidly.

"Nice to… meet you." Wei replies, shaking her hand.

"So Natasha told me you mostly make an appearance in Asia, is there any reason for that?" She asks.

"The Asian culture… is similar to mine from… a millenia ago, so I… think I fit in there best." Wei tells her.

"I'm sorry to ask, but why are you stuttering?" Helen asks.

"He's had his ass frozen below caps for a buttload of time and his vocal cords signed off." Clint chimes in.

"You were frozen like the captain was?" She asks interested.

"I don't remember… how I ended up frozen, but yes." Wei answers.

"Well, you should come see me some time, maybe I can do something about your vocal cords with my technology." Helen suggests.

Wei looks at Clint, who gives him a thumbs up and grins, saying "That'd be awesome, your stuttering was getting on everyone's nerves before you left."

"Clint. You shouldn't say that." Tony reprimands him, passing by the three.

"So he was joking?" Wei asks.

"No, it's infuriating sometime." Tony replies with a shrug of his shoulder expressing a 'what can you do?'

"Alright, I will come… see you then." Wei agrees, nodding to the Korean woman.

* * *

|A couple hours later|

"It's a trick." Clint says twirling around a pair of drumsticks.

"No, no, no it's much more than that." Thor replies.

"Ah come one, whosoever be worthy shall haveth the power. It's a trick." Clint says in a funny voice while the avengers and Maria are sitting around a table with Mjolnir on it while Helen Cho is sleeping on the couch next to them.

"Please, be my guest." Thor offers.

"Really?" Clint asks surprised.

"Yeah." Thor says.

"Clint, you had a tough week we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony jokes.

"You know I've seen this before." Clint tells Thor, walking over to the Hammer and tries to pick it up.

"I still don't know how you do it." Clint laughs when he can't lift the hammer.

"Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asks with a smirk.

"Please, Stark by all means." Clint tells him.

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony says, taking Clint's place.

"It's physics. So if I lift it do I then rule asgaard?" Tony asks.

"Yes, of course." Thor chuckles.

Tony grunts, trying to lift the hammer before releasing it, saying "Be right back."

Moment later he's trying to lift the hammer with his suits arm, even getting Rodey to help him but the hammer doesn't budge.

The noise from the competition wakes up Helen Cho, who looks to Maria asking "What are they doing.

"Trying to lift Thor's hammer." Maria chuckles in response.

The next one to try it is Bruce, who puts on a show, feigning turning into the Hulk, which no one believed, after him Steve tries his luck, pulling on the weapon, making it budge slightly before it falls back in its original position.

"Widow?" Steve offers when he can't lift the hammer.

"Oh no, that's a question I don't need answered." Natasha tells them.

"The handle is imprinted right? Like a security code, meaning who ever has Thor's fingerprints can lift it is the literal translation right?" Tony asks.

"Yes, that's a very interesting theory, but you're forgetting one thing. If you'd be so kind Wei." Thor says, motioning the man to the hammer.

Wei walks up to the hammer and grabs it.

"No way he can lift that thing." Rodey says, only to be silenced when Wei easily picks it up, passing it to Thor as if it were a softball.

"See, you are all not worthy." Thor laughs loudly.

A loud noise then rings through the room.

"Worthy." A creepy voice says from the room's entrance, catching everyone's attention.

"How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A robotic skeleton of Tony's ironman suits says.

"Stark?" Steve asks Tony.

"Jarvis?" Tony asks the machine in return, looking at his watch where he can oversee his suits.

"I'm sorry I was asleep, there was this noise and I was tangled in strings, and I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy." The machine says.

"You killed someone?" Steve asks.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." The machine tells them.

"Who sent you?" Thor asks and the machine plays a recording of Tony's conversation with Bruce.

"Ultron." Bruce says.

"In the flesh, or well no not yet. But I'm ready, I'm on mission." Ultron replies.

"What mission?" Natasha asks.

"Peace in our time." Ultron replies and a handful of Tony's suits bust through the wall, attacking everyone.

Steve and Rodey get knocked down the railing of the room, landing in the lower part of it with groans while Thor attacks one of the machines, flying at it with his hammer. One other flies at Natasha and Bruce, who both flee behind the bar. The two other machines target Tony, Wei and Helen while another steals the scepter from the lab.

"Tony." Wei says, lifting up Helen quicky and throwing the woman towards Tony, who catches her, falling backwards onto a couch, which Wei then kicks off the balcony as well, using his musou to control air and lower them to the floor below safely.

He then get knocked over by the two machines flying at him and lands on his back, quickly grabbing one machine by the leg and getting lifted up in the air with it. Wei quickly takes out a stick from its holster on his back, pressing a button and it turns into a double edged voulge.

He pulls his hand down with enough force to send the machine into the floor beneath him and then lands ontop of it, pushing his weapon through the machine's head, destroying it.

"The other machine flies at him again, firing blasts from its wrist, sending the warrior flying into the outer wall of the tower.

Wei jumps out of the hole he made in the wall, landing back on the balcony again, readying himself for the next attack and the machine repeats the attack, this time with Wei dispersing the attack with his musou before slicing the machine flying over his head in two halves with his glaive.

In the meantime Thor has finished off his opponent while Captain helped Clint, who got attacked by another machine and they managed to take it out with captain using his shield to throw back an energy blast from the suit towards itself.

"Well that was dramatic, but there is only one path to peace. The Avengers extinction." Ultron tells the group who's assembling near the table.

Thor then throws his hammer at the suit, smashing it to pieces before recalling Mjolnir to his hand.

What the group didn't know is that Ultron uploaded itself to the hyrda facilities factory where he creates his own army of ironman suits under his control.

* * *

A few minutes later the group is in Bruce's lab, where they see what Ultron did, using the the internet to escape and accessing everyone's files until Thor walks up to Tony, picking up the inventor by his throat.

"Come on use your words buddy." Tony chokes out.

"I have more than enough words to describe you Stark." Thor says.

"Thor." Wei says, pushing his arm down until he releases Tony.

"The legionnaire?" Steve asks.

"The trail went cold 100 miles out and it has the scepter." Thor replies.

"Now we need to retrieve it again." Thor says pissed.

"Our focus now should be Ultron." Natasha chimes in.

"I don't understand this. You build this program Stark, why is it trying to kill us?" Helen asks Tony.

Tony chuckles at this.

"You think this is funny?" Thor asks.

"No, probably not right? This is terrible right? It's so terrible." Tony says still laughing.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor reprimands Stark.

"I'm sorry, but it's funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." Tony says annoyed.

"Tony, now might not be the best time." Bruce tells him.

"Really? That's it? You just roll over and show your belly everytime someone snarls?" Tony asks disappointed.

"Only when we've created a murder bot." Bruce replies.

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Tony replies.

"Well you must've done something right. And you did it right here, in secret. The Avengers are supposed to be different than Shield." Steve tells him.

"Anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole? We're standing 300 feet below where a hole in space appeared with an army of aliens charging through it. We're the Avengers. We can bust Arms dealers all day long but that up there? That's endgame." Tony tells them.

"How were you planning on beating that?" Tony asks Steve.

"Together." Steve replies.

"We'll lose." Tony tells him convinced.

"Then we'll do that together as well." Steve says.

"Natasha's right. Ultron needs to be dealt with and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us." Steve tells the group, getting back on topic.

While the Avengers are trying to locate Ultron Pietro and Wanda Maximoff meet with the bot, joining his plan on taking down the Avengers, not knowing that Ultron's real endgame is the end of all of humanity. Ultron tells them that the first step is for Wanda to cause chaos and tear them apart from the inside and make them self-destruct with her mind control.

The Avengers find out about the alliance between Ultron and the Maximoff twins as well as Ultron killing Strucker. Leaving the message 'PEACE' written in blood on his wall. They figure out that Strucker must've known something Ultron wanted to be kept quiet, so they look through the hardcopies they have on the man. Tony recognizes and illegal arms dealer from a picture in the files and they find out that the man must have the strongest metal on earth, Vibranium, which is something Ultron probably wants.

* * *

The Avengers arrive when Ultron is picking up the vibranium from the seller with the Maximoff twins.

"Don't compare me with Stark, he's a sickness." Ultron curses, kicking the seller down some stairs while they are inside his ship, which he uses as a base of operations for his armsdealing.

"Aww junior, you're going to break your old man's heart." Tony says, landing in front of the bot with Thor and Captain at his sides, while Wei is sitting ontop of a beam a couple feet over Ultron and the twins.

"Who are those two?" Wei asks, pointing at the twins, not having seen them before since Ultron deleted their files.

"Those are the enhanced, they work with Ultron now." Steve tells him.

"Ahh Stark, it's funny right, this must be comfortable, like old times?" Pietro asks Stark accusingly, looking to the weapons around them while Wanda looks up to Wei, inspecting the sitting man curiously, not having seen much of him previously since he went relatively silent a year ago, seemingly splitting off from the Avengers.

"This was never my life." Tony tells him.

"You two can still walk away from this." Steve tells the twins.

"Oh, we will." Wanda tells him.

"I know you've suffered…" Steve says, trying to convince them but Ultron interrupts him grunting "Ugh, Captain America. Pretending you could live without war. I can't physical throw up with his mouth but…"

"If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Thor tells the bot.

"I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Ultron tells him.

"What's the Vibranium for?" Tony asks.

"I'm glad you asked so I could explain my evil plan." Ultron says and shoots Stark against a wall with lasers coming out of his fingertips while other bots attack the avengers. Ultron and Stark then fly towards each other and engage in an airborne fight against the other.

Pietro rushes past Captain America and Thor, knocking the later off his feet while he run past him while Wanda pushes Steve into a bot coming from behind with her magic.

"Stop this. Why do… you fight for Ultron?" Wei asks Wanda, dropping off the beam, landing behind the shorter girl with his mask going back, revealing his face to her.

"Stark took everything from us and now he's being hailed as a hero with the rest of your murdering comrades." Wanda tells Wei angrily, pushing him against a wall with a telekinetic blast.

"Shoot all of them!" The armsdealer orders, recovering from his fall and his men start to attack the Avengers as well as the bots.

Black widow and Hawkeye start to fight off the arms dealers while Steve, Tony, Thor and Wei deal with the bots. Bruce was left behind in their jet, to not have the Hulk go on a rampage if it can be avoided.

"Watch out." Wei shouts, running towards Wanda when he recovered from the hit against the wall and gets in front of her when a gunman aims a chitauri-enhanced pump-gun at the girl from the side. The force of the shot sends Wei as well as Wanda flying. In the air Wei wraps his arms around the girl, shielding her from the impact against a metal crate. Wanda then sends the shooter flying against the opposite wall himself with her telekinesis.

"I'm sorry about this." Wanda says guiltily, using her mental manipulation on him, making him think he's in a battle which happened a millennia ago.

While his sister is subduing Wei Pietro runs around, hitting over Hawkeye and knocking out Captain America's feet until he grabs Thors hammer mid air and gets send flying by it.

While they are all fighting inside the ship Tony and the main Ultron bot fly though the side and fight outside of it.

"It's time for some mind games." A bot tells Wanda and she hides herself, trying to sneak up on each Avenger, first hitting Thor with her magic, making him believe he's at an fest in asgaard.

Steve gets hit next with Pietro knocking him against a crate and Wanda then using her powers on him, making him think he's at a dance with Peggy.

The next one hit is Wanda, who relives her childhood, where she was trained to be a killer.

When Wanda tries to get Clint, he sees it coming and sticks a shocking arrow to her forehead, knocking the girl out momentarily, only get flung through a window by Pietro, who speeds his sister to safety afterwards.

While the Avengers are all out of commission, safe for Stark, who's still fighting Ultron his bots take the Vibranium and escape.

"I'm alright, I want to finish the plan. I want the big one." Wanda tells Pietro once they are out of the boat and she's back on her feet, although with a killer headache.

Pietro speeds her over to the man waiting in the jet and she sends him on a rampage as the Hulk.

"Sister, are you OK?" Pietro asks her concerned when she leans against a tree in the woods near the quinjets landing place.

"Yes, I'll manage. Can you get the green one?" She tells her brother.

"Hulk? I don't think I can…" Pietro says.

"Not him, the green one in the ship." Wanda replies.

Pietro nods and is back in front of her with Wei standing next to the two, looking around, thinking he's back on the battlefield with his comrades all dying around him.

Wanda removes the spell from the warrior and Pietro is immediately on guard when he sees the red vanish from the man's eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Pietro shouts.

"Ugh, what was that?" Wei asks, tears streaming down his face.

"I had to do it. I removed the spell on you, because you saved me and we're not like the Avengers doing whatever we want to follow our goal, not caring who gets hurt in the process." Wanda explains.

"Anyone still ready for combat there?" Tony asks the group.

"I am here." Wei replies, pressing a button on his mask.

"I'm coming to pick you up, the witch warped Banner's mind and he's a raging Hulk." Tony tells him, flying towards his location.

Wei presses the button on his mask, shutting off his mic.

"Why? Hurry and leave, he can't find you." Wei tells the two, looking at the girl sorrowfully and disappointed, knowing how much Bruce avoids being the Hulk. Pietro then speeds them away.

"Up you go." Tony says, picking up Wei with one arm around the muscular man's torso.

"Where is he?" Wei asks.

"We're about to find out. News keyword Hulk." Tony says and sees footage of the Hulk causing mayhem in a city closeby.

"Natasha I could really use a lullaby." Tony says.

"Not happening the whole team is down, I don't know where Wei is." Hawkeye says.

"He's with me." Tony replies while Wei has his mic still off.

"He was here a second ago, something weird's going on." Hawkeye warns him.

"Either way we have bigger fish to fry." Tony tells him, glancing at the ancient warrior before focusing on taking on the Hulk, calling in Veronica, which are Suit parts and other inventions meant to be ablet to take out the Hulk.

When Tony and Wei arrive in the city where Hulk is rampaging Tony let's Wei jump down, landing in front of the metal containment unit in which Hulk is thrashing around currently and digs through the ground beneath, coming out to Wei's right in the middle of the street.

"Not good." Tony says as he and Wei rush over to him with Wei punching the Hulk in the face, stopping his assault on a car a woman is trapped in. Meanwhile Tony assembles his Hulkbustersuit with parts from Veronica.

Hulk screams at the two and throws a car at Tony before jumping at Wei, trying to crash the man but he manages to block the blow with his weapon, his feet sinking into the road beneath him while he holds off the hulk, who's basically sitting on the staff of his weapon before he leans over and knocks away Wei across the street and into a bus.

"That witch is messing with your mind. You're Bruce Banner." Tony says but the Hulk screams even more enraged and charges at the large metal suit.

Tony grabs the Hulk's face and drags him through the street, creating a massive trench in the road before the Hulk kicks him off himself and Tony crashes into a building. He quickly digs himself out of it and intercepts the Hulk's next attack, firing a laser at the Green monster, sending him flying into a building himself.

"Throw me." Wei yells over the com, having recovered and stored his weapon in it's holster.

"Why?" Tony asks uneasy.

"Just do it!" Wei shouts, jumping into the suits large hand.

Tony then throws Wei at the Hulk while Wei uses his musou to encase his right fist in flames, punching the Hulk in the gut with his flaming attack, using the speed to increase the damage.

Hulk screams painfully before looking down at the man half his size and slamming down on him wth both large fists repeatedly, causing Wei to be knocked into the street, bleeding from his lips and arms, where he has a couple large gashes from the debris Hulk knocked him through.

"Bad Hulk." Tony says, tackling the Hulk away from Wei, who slowly picks himself out of the rubble.

Hulk grabs onto the flying Ironman and digs his feet in the ground below, throwing him against a wall.

Tony is about to fly back to the Hulk when he's already upon him, smashing his suit further into the building.

"Damage report." Tony says while he tires to block the Hulk's attacks, only for everything to blink red.

"That's general." He says worriedly.

"Grab his hands!" Wei shouts, jumping on the Hulk's back and choking him from behind with his arms.

"I doubt that'll work." Tony says, encasing the Hulk's fist with his suit, stopping him from knocking off Wei.

Hulk jumps up instead, trying to squish Wei beneath him but the warrior strengthened his body with musou, landing on his feet with the Hulk landing on his ass in front of him with The Hulkbuster on top of him.

"Let go now!" Wei shouts.

Tony quickly disconnects the arms from his suit and flies away moments before Hulk would have kicked him halfway to the moon.

"What now?" Tony asks through the com.

"THIS!" Wei shouts and screams in pain while he and the Hulk get hit by a blue bolt of lightning, knocking both out with Wei having minor burns all over his body while the Hulk is turning back into Bruce Banner.

Tony picks both up and quickly flies them to an rendezvous with the rest of the team who are waiting in the Quinjet. Once everyone's on board Clint flies them to a safehouse, which as they find out really is his own house, where he has a family which has been kept secret from everyone but Natasha."

* * *

AN: review and I hope you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ultron took you all out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. And judging by the amount of Vibranium he made off with I doubt it's just one thing." Nick Fury, who paid the team a visit at Barton's house tells them, with the whole team being assembled in the living room except for Thor, who's looking into something on his own.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asks.

"He's easy to track, he's everywhere. Which still doesn't give us any angle on his plans.

"Is he going after launch codes?" Tony asks the superspy.

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway. I contacted some friends at the Nexus about it and the codes are constantly being changed." Fury replies.

"By whom?" Tony asks.

"Party's unknown." Fury replies, taking a bite from a sandwich he's been making himself.

"We've got an ally?" Natasha questions.

"Ultron's got an enemy, that's a difference." Fury replies.

"I think I should visit Oslo and find out who this unknown party is." Tony tells the group.

"I was kind of hoping for more than that boss, you know like old times." Natasha tells Fury.

"I do, I've got you. Ultron says that the Avengers is all that stands between him and his mission and whether or not he admits it, his mission is global destruction. So stand and outwit the platinum bastard. So what does he want?" He tells them.

"To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve says.

"humanoid bodies, the human body is not very efficient, but he keeps focusing on it." Tony tells the group.

"He wants to make an example of how to evolve. Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?" Bruce tells the group, seeing a picture of a butterfly lying on the kitchen table.

"Not since the party." Wei replies, seeing the group's eyes wander to him.

"Alright, I'll take Natasha, Clint and Wei and see if your guess paid out." Steve tells them, pointing at Bruce.

"Before we leave, I think there's something we should know about beforehand. Right Wei?" Clint tells the ancient warrior.

"What do you mean?" Wei asks surprised.

"I know you got whammied by the Maximoff girl, how come you were able to fight the big green one with Stark?" Clint asks him.

"She lifted her… spell on me." Wei tells them, not thinking any of it.

"Why would she do that? Or is she really still in your head and spying on us?" Clint asks, stepping closer to the warrior with the others looking at him cautiously as well.

"I don't think so. She said it's… because I saved her from… a shotgun blast." Wei replies.

"Why'd you do that?" Tony asks annoyedly.

"Isn't saving lives… priority number one of… the Avengers?" Wei asks sternly in reply.

"Wei's right. The Maximoff kids are on the wrong side but they aren't beyond saving. Ultron is just using them and it's only a matter of time before they notice." Steve says, agreeing with Wei.

"Fine." Clint agrees and heads to his bedroom to gear up.

While the group is on their way to Korea and Doctor Cho, Ultron is indeed in the woman's lab, getting her to make him a vibranium based body, powered with the mindstone contained in Loki's scepter, which he previously used to warp the woman's mind and make her obey him.

* * *

When Ultron's Cerebral matrix is getting uploaded into Ultron's new body the Maximoff twins meet up with him.

"I can read him." Wanda says and goes over to the capsule, reading the bodies mind and seeing a vision of the earth getting destroyed.

"Ahh, how could you? You said we'd destroy the Avengers and make a better world." Wanda says shocked, breathing heavy.

"It will be better." Ultron insists.

"When everyone is dead?" Wanda questions.

"The human race will have every opportunity to improve." Ultron tells her.

"And if they don't?" Pietro asks, having stepped closer to his sister.

"Ask Noah." Ultron replies.

Wanda lifts the control Ultron has over the doctor with her powers when Ultron is focusing on something else, saying "Who's incoming? The Quinjet. We have to move."

"That's not a problem." Helen Cho says, stopping the upload.

"Ugh." Ultron groans, shooting a laser at the woman's shoulder while Pietro runs off with his sister.

Soon after Steve arrives and finds Helen in her lab, where she's wounded but alive. She tells him to get the body away from Ultron and to bring it to Stark.

Steve with the help of Clint and Natasha then chase after Ultron, who's escaping in a truck with the pod containing his new body being in the container loaded on it.

When they are fighting in the streets with Steve trying to stay ontop of the truck, brawling it out with Ultron, Ultron kicks him off and thows up the car Steve lands on to crush him, when the soldier is flying through the air Wei arrives with mechanical wings on his back (AN: similar to wingsuit from Falcon)

"Looks like I made it… just in time." Wei says grabbing onto Steve when he's falling and flying them over to the truck.

"What took you so long?" Steve questions.

"My hideout isn't exactly…. around. And it takes me… a while to get to Korea… with only these wings." Wei replies, throwing him towards Ultron with Steve using his shield to ram into the bot and rolling over the knocked over bot, landing behind him while Ultron gets up and fires lasers at Wei who's flying behind the truck.

"Over here." Steve says, punching Ultron in the back with his shield.

"Coming in hot." Wei says, flying towards Ultron with his voulge at the ready, flying past the bot while slicing off one of his arms before landing next to Steve.

"I think you've made him angry." Steve says when Ultron flies off the truck and shoots his lasers at them with Steve blocking them with his shield while Wei takes cover behind it as well.

The two of them then get throwing into the train passing by behind them when Ultron tackles them off the truck, sending two smaller bots to get the container and take it away by flying off with it.

Recovering in the train Steve kicks his shield at Ultron, who blocks the hit and flies at him with Steve jumping up to dodge a hit, only for Ultron to shoot a sonic wave from behind the captain.

"Steve, you alright?" Wei asks, jumping in front of his comrade, who's kneeling on one knee while holding his ears.

"I'm going in, can you keep him occupied?" Natasha asks over the com, jumping into the back of the truck, where she removes the constraints around the pod after the bots lift the cargo into the air and she jumps onto the pod, falling with it towards the Quinjet which Clint positioned so the pod will fall into its cargo bay. Natasha however gets taken hostage by one of the bots, who then fly away headed to their base in Sokovia.

While Natasha and Clint secure the pod, Steve and Wei are still fighting against Ultron.

"Can't you, you know do that thing you did against the Chitauri carrier?" Steve asks.

"Not is you don't want… thousands of casualties." Wei grunts, getting hit in the face by Ultron.

When Ultron is about to kick him out of the train with Wei holding onto the edges of a door which got blown out during the fight Pietro runs past the machine, knocking him in the other direction and pulls up the voulge wielding warrior.

Wanda uses the railing in the wagon to try and contain Ultron, who turns towards her saying, "Please, don't do this."

"What choice do we have?" Wanda replies desperately.

Ultron turns around and shoots a laser at the front of the train, destroying its control before flying out of the busted open door.

"I lost him." Steve tells Clint over the com.

"Have you seen Nat?" Clint asks worried.

"Do you have the package?" Steve asks in return.

"Yeah, but where is Nat?" Clint asks.

"Take it to Stark, Go!" Steve orders and Clint flies to the Avenger tower, cursing silently.

"There are civilians in our path." Steve says looking at Pietro who blurs away, saving the people in front of the train from being run over.

"Can you stop this thing?" Steve asks Wanda.

"Steve, watch out." Wei tells him, pointing behind the captain, who barely manages to turn around and raise his shield when part of a building they run through crashes through the window, sending him flying through the train while Wei pulls Wanda down, covering her with his larger body while some debris flies at them.

"Come on, we got this." Wei tells Wanda, helping her up, before he jumps to the very front of the train, looking back at her once and giving her a smile and a nod before jumping in front of the train, trying to stop it by pushing against it with his legs which carve trenches into the ground below, the tracks having ended long ago.

While Wei is trying to stop the train from the outside Wanda uses her power to stop the train's wheels from rolling, slowing it down as well until it comes to a dead stop.

"You alright?" Wei asks, helping Wanda out of the train, getting a nod positive in return before she rushes over to her brother who is leaning against a wall out of breath.

"I'm fine, just give me a minute." Pietro says, sitting down.

"I'm tempted not to give you one." Steve says, approaching the twins with Wei.

"The cradle, did you get it?" Wanda asks.

"Stark will take care of it." Steve informs her.

"No he won't." Wanda says dreadfully.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Steve says defending his fellow Avenger.

"He will do anything to make things right. Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, where do you think he gets it from?" Wanda asks the Captain, who looks thoughtfully, trying to reach Tony over the com with no success, however.

"What now?" Wei asks the Avengers leader.

"We go to the Avenger tower and pray that you are wrong." Steve says, pointing at Wanda, walking past the twins.

"You coming?" Wei asks the two when he's about to follow the captain.

"Just a minute." Pietro says exhausted.

"We don't have a minute. Come on." Wei says, picking the man 2 years younger than him up, putting him on his back and grabs Wanda's hand, following after the captain with their two new comrades.

"Where are we going?" Wanda asks, freeing her hand and falling into step with the two Avengers.

"We need some kind of transportation to get to the tower." Steve says, looking around to try and get an idea.

"I know someone, follow me." Wei tells them and leads the group to a luxorious estate.

"_Ah Wei, good to see you friend."_ A middle-aged man says in Korean, stepping out of the estate a few minutes after his guards informed him of his visitors.

"_Who are your companions?"_ The man asks.

"_That's Captain America and these two are helping us."_ Wei replies.

"_So what brings you by? From how you look I doubt you're just stopping by."_ The man asks.

"I need to borrow your jet." Wei tells him.

"_What Jet?"_ The man asks, trying to play innocent.

"_I know about the Jet hidden under your guesthouse. Let's not play games, the world might end if we don't get to the Avenger tower fast."_ Wei tells him.

"_Alright, alright. Han, bring them wherever they want."_ The man tells one of his subordinates.

"Alright, we've got our transportation." Wei tells the group while they are following after Han.

"Who was that guy?" Steve questions.

"Someone I saved once." Wei replies.

* * *

Half a day later the group arrive at the Avenger tower where Bruce and Tony are meddling around with the pod.

"I'm going to say this once, shut it down!" Steve orders the two scientists, stepping into the room with Wei and the twins.

"No, not going to happen." Tony replies.

"You don't know what you're doing." Steve says.

"And you do? She's not in both of your heads?" Bruce asks angrily, staring at Wanda with hatred.

"I know you're angry…" Wanda says.

"We're way past that, I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade." Bruce threatens her.

"Bruce. Stop." Wei tells him, getting in front of Wanda.

"With everything that's happened…" Steve says only for Tony to cut him off, saying "Is nothing compared to what's going to happen." And a wild discussion breaks out until Pietro speeds around the Pod, removing all of the wires from it.

"Go on, you were saying." He says before a shot rings out and he sees a bullet fly upwards, past him moments before he falls through the glass floor with Clint stepping on the teen, aiming his gun at him.

"I'm rerouting the upload." Tony says when the pod starts to beep and Steve throws his shield at the console he reaches for with it bouncing back to him, only for Tony to summon parts of his suit and shooting his blaster at Steve, knocking him over.

Wanda gets ready to stop Tony but Bruce takes her in a chokehold, saying "Go ahead, piss me off."

"Stop it!" Wei shouts, slamming his voulge in the floor empowered by musou, knocking everyone over.

"We're supposed to… be on the same side." Wei tells them, helping up Wanda and afterwards Bruce.

Thor then arrives, sliding into the room and jumps onto the pod, raising his hammer and channeling lightning into the pod and the mind stone implanted at the bodies forehead.

Once he's done the top half of the pod explodes and the robotic man steps out of it, looking around himself, with everyone staring at him before he flies at Wei, who catches him in the air in a chokehold with Thor punching him away, towards a window, where he can see his reflection and freezes up.

Thor motions for everyone to stand down while they gather around the bot.

"Sorry, that was odd. Thank you." The robot apologizes, nodding at Thor while he creates black clothing and a golden cape around himself.

"Thor, you helped create this?" Steve asks accusingly.

"I've had a vision, a whirlpool that sucks in all live and in its center is that. The mindstone, it's one of the six infinity stones, the greatest powers in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities." Thor explains.

"Then why would you bring…" Steve asks.

"Because Stark is right. The Avengers can't defeat Ultron." Thor cuts him off.

"Not alone." The robot says.

"Why does he sound like Jarvis?" Steve questions.

"Because he has Jarvis's matrix." Tony explains.

"You think I'm a child of Ultron?" the robot asks.

"You're not?" Steve questions doubtfully.

"I'm not Ultron, but I'm not Jarvis either." He answers.

"With the mindstone on our side we can fight Ultron." Thor tells the group.

"Is it? Are you?" Steve asks the robot.

"I don't think it's that simple. I'm on the side of life. Ultron isn't." The robot informs them.

"What's he waiting for?" Thor asks.

"You." He replies.

"In Sokovia, Nat's there too." Clint informs everyone.

"If we're wrong about you, if you're the monster Ultron made you to be…" Bruce says, stepping closer to the robot.

"What will you do?" he asks, getting no answer however.

"I don't want to kill Ultron, he's unique. But he's in pain and that pain will roll over the Earth and destroy everything, so he must be destroyed. We have to act now and not one of us can do it without the others. I can't make you trust me, but we need to go." The robot tells them, picking up Thor's hammer and handing it to the god with the Avengers exachanging stunned looks with one another, other than Wei.

"alright." Thor says, following the robot.

"5 minutes, get what you need." Steve orders.

"You two, follow… me." Wei tells the twins, leading them to a room with spare equipment, where the twins suit up.

"Why do you seem so OK with us helping? The others aren't and I've made you see horrible things too." Wanda asks Wei, who's waiting for them at the door while Pietro changes into a new shirt and takes some shoes before throwing a red coat to his sister.

"I've seen plenty… horrible things without the… help of magic. And I know… you aren't bad people." Wei tells her.

"How could you know? From what I know only I can read minds out of the two of us." She says.

"Read mine then and you'll find out." Wei chuckles, shrugging his shoulder and Wanda closes her eyes for a moment, reading the ancient warriors mind, seeing his thoughts from when they first met, which where that the twins can't be evil, based on their exchange of looks and that he finds Wanda very attractive.

"I've learned a lot about… reading someone, just by their eyes… and you don't have the… eyes of killers." Wei says breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, don't underestimate us." Pietro says, trying to intimidate Wei but Wei stares at him in return, causing Pietro's knees to buckle from the intensity and the feeling of helplessness radiating over him.

"It's not about… underestimating, it's about knowing… who you are and what's right… Now come on, the others… are waiting." Wei says, leading them back to the group.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ultron knows we'll be coming, so odds are we're flying into heavy fire. That's what we signed up for, the people of Sokovia didn't. So our priority is getting them out." Steve tells the group, when everyone assembled at the quinjet just before they take off.

"So, you two, anything else about your abilities we should be aware of?" Hawkeye asks the twins, who are sitting side by side.

"No. I think you already know everything we can do." Wanda answers.

"Why are we even bringing them with us? What's to keep them from siding with Ultron and putting up even more resistance?" Bruce asks angrily while glaring at Wanda.

"Bruce, everyone does wrong things sometime, is it fair to judge them for falling for Ultron's mind games?" Steve asks.

"Mind games huh? Who's saying she isn't playing some with us right now?" Bruce asks, his skin turning slightly green before receeding.

"Bruce. Stop it!" Wei warns the out of control scientist.

"Stop What?" He bellows, turning to Wei before falling over unconscious after Wei knocked him out by decking him over his head with Thor's Mjolnir.

"You're right. It's frighteningly well balanced." Wei grumbles, handing the hammer back to the norse god.

"Yes, well so… Who's doing what when we get there?" Thor asks, wanting to change the mood and get back to topic.

"You and Banner go find Nat. He might need a powerhouse if she's being guarded and I'd like to complete this mission without the Hulk showing his face if it can be avoided." Steve says.

"The twins will try to warn the people of Sokovia with Clint leading their team. Wei and I will help in the evacuation at the border and Tony and Vision, you'll seek out Ultron and try to take him out quickly if we get the chance with our new addition to the team." Steve tells them, patting Vision's shoulder.

"Alright." Vision agrees.

"Green Dragon. Thor, can you two give me your hands for a moment?" Wanda asks, looking at the two powerhouses of the Avengers.

"Sure." Wei says, going over to her, sitting down across from her and holding out his left hand.

"Wei. Are you sure this is wise?" Thor asks, being on guard.

"Thor, are you… saying you're scared of… one mortal girl? Granted… a powerful one, but I mean… for a god like you she… can't possibly pose a threat right?" Wei teases the norse god with Tony snickering loudly.

"I'm so glad we taught him to speak English." Tony laughs.

Thor at being called out by his fellow warrior, stands next to Wanda, holding out his hand while staring at Wei challengingly.

"So, what… is the deal?" Wei asks Wanda, who grabs onto his hand with both of hers, having her eyes closed while red whisps of energy circle around hers and his hand.

"I'm memorizing your energy. Since you have innate abilities, I can sense them very distinctively. This will help if one of you gets lost or needs help." She tells him, holding onto his hand for a couple more seconds before releasing the appendage, while opening her eyes.

"Cool." Wei says, looking at the red energy still flying around her hands, while she reaches for Thor's hand and repeats the process.

* * *

When they arrive in Sokovia Pietro rushes to the police, fire brigade and hospitals to alert them to evacuate everyone while Wanda is using her mind control to alert everyone to the threat and influence them, so they leave immediately.

When Tony finds Ultron in the church Ultron hints that he has an endgame as well, when a device made out of vibranium burrows up through the church, being rooted deep into the earth. While this is happening, Ultron sends out his army of bots to attack the people and especially the Avengers helping them escape.

Vision then taps into Ultron's head and locks him out of the internet, so he won't be able to escape his robots' bodies again.

After shutting Ultron out Vision appears to be knocked out, recovering from the taxing task and Ultron activates the device, powering up thrusters, located under the city, which then starts to fly into the air, ripping out of the ground and leaving a giant crater while the whole city is taking off towards the sky with a lot of people still trapped on it while The Avengers and the twins try to protect them from the bots attacking them.

Ultron then reveals his plan through his bots, to drop the city on the earth and destroy the earth like a meteor.

"We got to move." Bruce tells Black Widow, while they are in the previous underground of Sokovia, where she was hold captive.

"You won't turn green?" She asks.

"I've got a good reason not to." Bruce replies.

"I adore you." Natasha says and kisses him before pushing him into the deep hole created by the city taking flight.

"Let's finish the job." Natasha says when Hulk jumps back out of the hole moments later and Hulk brings them to the rest of their team by jumping at the flying rock and climbs it.

Pietro is running to the streets, taking out any bot he comes across, easily shattering them to pieces with his incredible speed.

Meanwhile Tony is flying around the city, helping fight off the flying bots while thinking of a way to disarm the city Ultron wants to use as a weapon for global extinction.

"Cap, you got incoming." Tony says, when a bot flies at him from behind.

"Already came in." Steve says, getting up from getting knocked over.

"Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely, the rest of us have only one job. Tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off." Steve tells the team over their comms while in the outer parts of the city a large blue blade can be seen cutting through some flying bots while cleaving a house in two.

"See, Wei's got the spirit." Steve tells them.

"I'm coming over to you guys… this area is evacuated." Wei says, standing atop of another house and sees 20 bots or more fly towards a close by area.

Wanda is bringing a kid into a house, where he'll be secure when multiple bots close in on their location. Clint manages to take out three bots, before five of them team up, flying in the air and ready their weapons while Clint rushes into another house with Wanda to take cover, since the girl seems to be too scared to properly fight the bots.

"How could I let this happen?" Wanda asks herself after she and Hawkeye crashed through the houses window and she crawls into a corner in the house.

"Hey, hey look at me. Are you OK? It's your fault. It's everyone's fault. But who cares? Are you up for this? I need to know, because… well the city is flying and we're fighting an army of robots and I only have a bow and arrow. And none of this makes sense, but I'm going out there because it's my job. And I can't do my job and babysit. Listen, it doesn't matter what you did, what you were. If you go out there, you fight. And you fight to kill. If you stay here, you're good. I'll send your brother to come find you. If you step out that door however, you are an Avenger." Clint tells her and leaves to take on the robots.

Clint is pinned down behind a car, after shooting down a handful of robots when Wanda follows him outside and uses her powers to lift up a bot, ripping it in half and throws the top half into another bot, after using the bots gun to shoot another bot through the head.

She then puts her hands to the ground, raising them while holding a ball of red energy between her hands and shoots it at three incoming bots, which all fall into pieces.

"Alright, we're all clear here." Clint says, nodding towards Wanda and starts to go further into the center of the city when they round a corner and see 20 robots walking towards them, all ready to shoot, looking for them from the looks of it. The two quickly hide themselves back against the corner, peering around it.

"We're not clear. We're very not clear." Steve grunts while he's impaling his shield into the chest of a bot before kicking it with both feet through the machine.

"Clear huh?" Wei asks with a chuckle, patting the archers shoulder while walking around the corner relaxed, his voulge resting on his right shoulder.

"Thank god. I was worried I'm gonna run out of arrows so soon." Hawkeye remarks.

"Stop. Be careful." Wanda says, trying to warn Wei, but he's already rounded the corner, heading straight for the 20 bots.

"Don't worry. There is a reason none of us ever mess with him." Clint tells her, peering back around the corner with Wanda following suit and the two see Wei standing amidst the bots, 8 of them already lying on the ground or being submerged into the earth.

"He's strong isn't he?" She asks.

"Hah, don't tell me you didn't know about him." Clint says, looking at her funnily.

"No source ever said anything about this." She replies, nodding at Wei, who cleaves four bots clean in half with blue energy enveloping his blade. Wei then punches through one of the bots neck, separating the head when he rips his hand out while grabbing onto the back of the skull.

He then dodges a laser shot, by dropping down to the floor, where he kicks out a bots leg and uses his powered up laser to shoots two others through their chestplates.

"Are they all this weak?" He asks when he stands back up, looking into the lenses of the remaining bot he's holding onto before throwing it up and cleaves it in half with his glaive.

"You two coming or not?" Wei then asks, looking back at them.

"On our way." Clint says, jogging over with Wanda, who gets picked up by Pietro, who remarks "Keep up old men."

"Clint. Sorry about this." Wei says cracking his neck.

"About whaaaaaa." Clint screams when Wei suddenly grabs onto him, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and leaps into the air, chasing after the streak of blue left by the speedster.

Pietro drops off Wanda in front of some policemen who are facing off against some bots, shooting at them and she shoots a ball of energy through three lined up bots while her brother runs through the other two.

"Who's old?" Wei asks, landing in between Wanda and Pietro with Clint over his shoulder,who's looking petrified.

"Oh glorious earth. Thank the lord." Clint says when Wei puts him on his feet.

Wei turns towards Wanda and sees one of the policemen getting killed by a bot, which picks up the officers gun and fires at the girl.

"Watch out!" Wei screams, shoving Clint to the side, where he's safe from bullets and takes two steps towards the girl, before he's in arms reach and grabs onto her hand, pulling the girl towards him while he turns his back to the bot, taking the bullet shots to the back while Pietro speeds to the bot, destroying it.

"Are you OK?" Wei asks the girl, still covering her with his larger body.

"Yes, are you?" She asks concerned, stepping out of his hold and looking at his back.

"Normal bullets don't leave more than a bruise." Wei tells her, with a confident nod.

"Man, can you not man handle me like this?" Clint complains, picking himself up from the corner

"I take it you'd have preferred to get shot then?" Wei asks in reply.

"Yeah. That'd have been less painful." Clint shoots back.

"Quit dilly-dallying and help us." Steve tells them over the com and the three meet up with Steve and Natasha, who are fighting off bots at a bridge.

Pietro runs through the remaining couple of bots and the five of them usher the civilians to a building they can guard them in.

* * *

Steve then gets an update from Tony , who informs the group that he's found a way to blow up the city and that that's the only viable choice at the moment.

"Steve, I think we should do it. Everyone up here against everyone down there? The math speaks for itself." Natasha advises.

"I'm not leaving this rock while one single civilian is on it." Steve replies.

"I'm not saying we leave… There are worse ways to go. Where else could we get a view like this?" Natasha says, overlooking the clouds.

"Glad you like the view Romanoff. It's about to get better." Fury's voice is heard over the coms and a new Heli carrier raises through the clouds.

Moments later escape ships are released from the helicarrier and they fly over to the flying city.

"This is SHIELD?" Pietro asks with a smile on his face.

"This is what SHIELD's supposed to be." Steve replies.

"This is not so bad." Pietro says.

"Let's load them up." Steve says and they start evacuating the people from the secured buildings into the ships.

When multiple bots fly to the helicarrier to attack Warmachine and Ironman start to fight them off while exchanging banter.

In the meantime Thor is fighting with Ultron at the church and together with Vision he sends Ultron flying out of the church with Vision using his hammer.

"Thor, I got a plan." Tony says, while Friday is calculating what he needs to pull of the plan to blow up the city.

"We're out of time. They're coming for the core." Thor alerts them.

"Brody, get the rest of these people on that carrier. Avengers, time to work for a living." Tony says and everyone gets to the church to defend the core against the army of bots heading their way.

* * *

"What's the drill?" Natasha asks, being the last to make it to the church with Hulk.

"This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on it this rock drops and we lose." Tony explains, pointing at the device in between everyone.

"Is that the best you can do?" Thor shouts at Ultron who's flying in front of the church and raises his arm at the question, causing a near endless stream of bots to head for them.

"You've had to ask." Steve remarks.

"I'm relocating my fight." Wei tells the group, pressing the button on his arm guard, causing his mask and hood to cover half of his face.

"Hey, you. Get over here." Tony stops him and Wei steps over to the inventor confused.

"This guy. Can you believe him? I give him a perfectly working armor which is an ingenious invention optimized for his performance and he uses it like a common shirt." Tony rants, connecting to Wei's suit and turns on the combat mode with Jarvis voice saying "combat mode activated." While small needles pierce into Wei's skin, just a few milimeters deep while he has a combat visor now displaying various information.

"Hah, so that's what… that button was for." Wei says surprised, turning it off and on again.

"Anyways, I'm relocating." Wei says, getting in a sprinters stance in front of the church, facing the horde of bots and activates his musou energy, covering his voulge in a green hue before rushing at the horde, blazing through the middle until he caught the attention of a good portion of the bots, which head for him.

"Whoa. And here I thought he was the one guy already fighting at maximum capacity." Hawkeye remarks when they see dozens of bots fly through the air.

The others then all start to fight off the bots rushing towards the core, everyone fighting side by side, not letting any bot near the core, until the only remaining bot is Ultron himself, who has half his face melted off when Thor, Vision and Ironman combine their lasers at him, after which Hulk sends the bot flying.

"We need to move out. The air's getting thin. Get to the boat and sweep for stragglers. I'm right behind you." Steve tells the group.

"What about the core?" Clint asks.

"I'll…" Wei starts to say until he gets cut off by Wanda saying "I'll protect it."

The Avengers then head out, leaving Wanda and Wei, who hangs behind for a moment.

"Get the people on the boat." Wanda tells her brother, who joins them at the core.

"I'm not leaving you behind." He says.

"I can handle this. Come back for me only when everyone is on the boat, now go." She tells him and Pietro takes off with a scoff.

"Are you going to be alright here or do you want some company?" Wei asks Wanda, putting his voulge on his back and crushes a bot's skull in between his fingers when it charges at them.

"I'm fine here. Help the others." She tells him, crushing another bot with her powers.

"Alright. Stay safe… beautiful." Wei says and leaps away, similar to the Hulk.

* * *

Soon after everyone is at the escape boat, loading up the last civilians when Hawkeye spots a child hiding itself in a cellar entry. When he's about to get it Pietro stops him, saying "I got it. Old man." and speeds over to the child, helping it over the railings and is about to bring him over to the boat when he hears a noise from behind him, only to feel something, or rather someone large standing over him.

"Green Dragon?" He asks, looking up at the larger teen.

"Too bad we won't find out who's faster huh?" Wei chuckles, before collapsing, with Steve already heading over to them while Hulk jumps into the jet and throws Ultron out of it, making him fall next to the church in a school bus's wreck.

"Come on, we need to get them to the boat." Steve tells Pietro, who stares at the bullet riddled back of Wei, who's lying at his feet in shock.

"Pietro!" Steve yells, snapping him out of it and the teen speeds the three of them onto the last boat.

Meanwhile at the church Wanda feels Wei's life fading away and Pietro's horror through the bond she created on the quinjet and falls to her knees in sorrow, setting off a powerful explosion of her powers and shatters the remaining bots in the near vicinity.

Giving in to her anger and assuming that all bots are destroyed Wanda makes her way over to the wreckage of the school bus, where she rips out Ultron's core. Unnoticed by her a surviving half of an Ultron clone crawls to the core in the church and activates it. Pietro notices the city dropping and speeds to his sister, being back at the boat in a second and jumps, trying to reach for the boat with his sister under his arm, but comes up short.

To his surprise Wei with his last energy, catches him by his outstretched arm, holding onto the edge of the boat with one arm himself and throws them on board before passing out for good with Steve catching him and pulling him aboard as well with Hawkeye's help.

Meanwhile back at the city Tony finishes slicing through the bottom of the contraption fires a laser at the core of the plummeting city.

"Thor on my mark." Tony says and Thor summons lightning, empowering Mjolnir and hits the core with all his might when Tony shouts "Now!"

Causing the city to evaporate into small pieces, which crash into the earth below, many of them landing in a nearby lake.

In a forest near the former location of Sokovia one bot survived and Vision manages to find him and destroys it before it manages to cause any more harm.

* * *

|three weeks later – New Avengers facility|

"Shouldn't he, you know… Be waking up?" Wei hears Tony's voice.

'Where am I?' Wei thinks, opening his eyes and peering out of some kind of containment pod, getting flashbacks to how he was kept on ice for half a decade.

"Hrgh." A grunt is heard in the room and Tony steps to the side, having previously tried to look through the pod's window.

"I'd cover your ears." Tony tells the three women standing in the room while Clint, Steve and Natasha already hold theirs closed.

A loud bang then rattled through the room, accompanied by the pod's door flying off the pod and through the wall, landing on the grass outside.

"I told you he'd be pissed." Tony says, looking at Helen Cho, who's staring at the destruction in shock with her assistant.

"Why the heck did you freeze me again? I'm going to rip out Fury's other eye, godammnit!" Wei curses, stepping out of the pod, looking around the room.

"Tony. Care to explain why I was in this?" Wei asks Tony threateningly, stepping over to the slightly shorter man, who's sweating bullets.

"It's her fault." Tony says, pointing at Helen Cho.

"Mrs. Cho. I am not fond of these pods, care to explain why I was in one?" Wei asks her, with barely contained anger.

"After you got wounded in the fight with Ultron we needed a way to sustain you until we could treat you properly, so I put you in one of Fury's freezing pods, I knew you'd survive since you did it before." Natasha explains.

"Hmpf." Wei grunts in acceptance, calming down.

"And I operated on you. Well, we did and afterwards we thought it'd be best if you recuperated in a controlled environment and give your body time to adjust." Helen explains, pointing at herself and Wanda.

"Wanda? You are a doctor?" Wei asks confused.

"No, she kept you out cold while the doc here was stitching you up since you burned through the sedatives too fast." Tony explains.

"Wait, you just said adjust? What am I supposed to adjust to?" Wei asks.

"Well, while I was fixing you up I also took care of your speech problem, like we discussed before well everything happened." Helen tells him.

"Didn't you notice? You didn't stutter." She says happily.

"Hey, I didn't. Thank you very much Mrs. Cho. Thank you Wanda." Wei says gratefully, kowtowing towards them.

"So, what did I miss exactly? Since we're alive I assume Ultron is dead?" Wei asks.

"Yeah, Vision finished off the last survivor and the main bot goes on Wanda's head." Steve tells him, patting the younger girls shoulder.

"How's your brother? I didn't know if I made it in time…" Wei asks concerned.

"He's fine. He only got grazed by a bullet thanks to you." She tells him thankfully.

"Good. I figured I might have a survival chance when I use metal musou to strengthen my body. Pietro wouldn't have fared so well against the quinjet bullets." Wei chuckles.

"Ah yeah, about that. Don't do that again!" Natasha berates Wei, slapping his arm hard.

"Well I guess you guys still have some things to catch me up on…" Wei says, peering through the hole he created in the room and sees unfamiliar surroundings.

"But first, there is something I am however long I was out late in doing…" Wei says, turning back towards the group and going back over to them and pulls Wanda in for a kiss with most of the others chuckling at the action.

"He certainly doesn't hold back." Clint says sheepishly.

"From the looks of it, she doesn't either." Natasha adds, when Wanda pulls Wei back in for another kiss when he broke their lip-lock.

"And to think we were worried he couldn't get a girl or friends." Tony laughs.

"Sorry it took so long, I have extenuating circumstances however." Wei tells Wanda, keeping one arm secure on her back.

"That's fine. We actually talked a lot while you were out. You won't remember though. It only happened in a dream." She tells him.

"So that's why you were in here so much, I thought you felt guilty for Wei saving your brother." Natasha realizes.

"Speaking of the devil." Wanda says and Pietro shows up.

"Sorry I'm late. Fury had me do… Hey, Wei you're already up and strong as ever I see." Pietro says, hugging his savior before noticing that Wei's holding hands with his sister.

"Did I miss something?" He asks Wanda.

"Obviously if you're surprised by this." She says holding her head in frustration.

"Well anyways, you should be fine now. If you feel anything out of the ordinary however, please tell me so immediately." Helen Cho tells Wei, nodding to him before leaving the room.

"I guess we should show you around. Now." Steve says and starts to lead the group around the new facility with Stark.

* * *

AN: Hope you like it so far :)


End file.
